User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Day in the Life of Winslow - Run, Scream and Meow! Part 3
Back to where we was last time, it is morning in the Minecraft universe, The YouTubers opens the door from the house they sleep in last night, for sure everybody is ready to continue, even Cassie* Sparklez: Yawn! That was some sleep! Ya ready to continue guys? Everybody else: Yes! Sparklez: Good, let's continue then! *In Sparklez' room, or yes in his room in his real world room, TorqueDawg enters* TorqueDawg: Sparklez, where have ya been, i tried to call ya or something but you didn't answer... Huh? *He sees the light* What is this? *He touch his hand on it and starts to get sucked inside as well* Uh Oh! AAAAH! >:( Ah why MEEEEE! *Is sucked in* Lizzie: *Points at the sky* What's that? *TorqueDawg falls down* Everybody: TORQUEDAWG!? TorqueDawg: Guys? What are ya all doing here? Sparklez: *Shrugs* Well, i guess we at least have TorqueDawg with us heh... In this world... Who knows? Heh heh who knows how much? Who knows if it is years or something? *Everybody else facepalm and says "Oh No!"* *Then they all keep walking eh they keep so eh yes, and then Winslow stops, is well Winslow found something, Winslow meows* Cassie: What is it, Winslow? *All of them somewhat eh notice something cool man, they see a city made in this world so guess it is the perfect place for them* Stacy: A city? Rlly? Not even a village? Stampy: Wow! Looks like we found our new home! All: YAY! :D... TorqueDawg: Well, shall we build something but idk? Dan: We should build yes -_- So we know where to be... Lizzie: Say, guys... How about we create houses which looks like OURS in real life? Dan: Hey, good idea Lizzie! Lizzie: Thx, Dan! *She blushes but lol blushes as a friend* Sparklez: Well, what are ya all waiting for? Let's add houses in the city and we have a life already! All: YAY! :D! *They run and prepares, they all use blocks to build so later, time speeds up and their new houses looks the same, it looks JUST like their real ones* Cassie: YAY! We did it, fellas! Now we can enjoy our real life in the game! Stacy: This is really cool, is just.. I... Idk what our parents or pets would think that we are gone! Cassie: Oh! I am sorry for your loss, at least i have Winslow! *She hugs him* Winslow: Meow! :3... Sparklez: :#:... -_-? Seriously!? Ya don't care about us!? Cassie: *Sweats* Well uh of course i do but... Duh i do but i just wanna get inside so is... So later i am inside so... Bye! *She closes door, she and Winslow are inside* All: *Shrugs* TorqueDawg: Meh, man what a jerk! Lizzie: XD Looks who's talking man, your a jerk! TorqueDawg: You shut up! Sparklez: TORQUEDAWG! Behave! *TorqueDawg groans and leaves, probably going home* TorqueDawg: I AM AWAY! >:(... Everybody else: Me too! *They all return to their Minecraft houses who is all finished* *Later in evening* *Everybody except TorqueDawg is walking somewhere* Stampy: Oh, you also got the message from Cassie? Dan: We sure did, Stampy! Sparklez: Hm, too bad TorqueDawg could not come... Stacy: Be happy he didn't, that jerk never behaves ever! Cassie: *They knock her door and she opens* Hello! Hi, guys... I just wanna tell ya... If ya saw my messages? All five: Yes! Cassie: And eh... Sorry if i sounded rude before :( I did not know what i even talked about! Lizzie: Meh, it is ok Cassie! Stacy: Meh, is true! Cassie: Good, come in guys, and girls! *They all enters* Winslow: *Plays Angry Birds* Cassie: Psst, Winslow! I am gonna do my trap so... Get off that carpet! *Winslow leaves the room since she told him so* Thank you! *Winslow looks back at Cassie and keeps playing the game* Cassie: *Lights a tnt* >:) Just wait until they see the tnt i hide! *Hides tnt in carpet* *Her friends walks over the carpet... But it don't blow up* Cassie: Huh? :/ *Checks under the carpet then..* *BOOM!* *Cassie's face is black* *Cassie's "Friends" all sit on a table* Cassie: Ok, guys! I will cook the food! *She says so, and enters kitchen but she adds poison in them* >:) Heh, heh! *She comes to the table with foods* Cassie: *Gives food to her friends* You all enjoy your dishes! ;)... *She hides in wall and checks on them and laughs evil* *They eat but do not die* Cassie: Huh? Give me that! *She takes Lizzie's bowl and eats the soup... I guess soup idk but it should... THEN she gets poisoned and faints* Lizzie: CASSIE IS DEAD! AAAH! *All others panics too* Winslow: Meow? :(... *He sees his owner dead* O_O MEOW! Eh? Uh, oh! Meow! Meow! Meowmeowmeow! *Even Winslow panics* Lizzie: She even saved my life, my soup could killed me! Sparklez: Quick! What will we do? Winslow: *Gets light bulb over head heh heh, he gets idea* AHA! :D... *He calls 911 on the phone and he have the phone in his mouth and walks to the others* Dan: *Points at Winslow* Look, guys! Winslow have a phone in his mouth! Sparklez: Could it be?... Cassie would get help! The phone is ringing too so... *Answers when he heard the phone say "Hello?"* Hello? Who is this? Doctor/Librarian Villager: This is the doctor, how may i help you guys? Sparklez: Oh good, it is our friend, she is poisoned by soup! Can ya help her pls? Villager: Oh my! Oh where are you guys? Sparklez: One of the new houses, the black one! Villager: Do not worry, we hurry up! Sparklez: Thank you so much! Villager: We are here to help, your welcome! *He turns off phone and is ready to help* Come on, guys! Let's save this person! Other Villagers: Right! *They drive ambulance to Cassie's house* *Opens door* Dr. Villager: Where is she? Sparklez: There! *Points at floor* *Later the screen turns black... And it is morning again... Everybody is at their houses, looking worried, and Winslow is still in Cassie's house, Winslow is rlly afraid, if Cassie is dead or alive* *Ambulance comes back but........ But when it is back now, it is a bit back* Dan: How is?... *The doctors opens the ambulance and Cassie is in it... ALIVE!* Cassie: *Cough* Hi guys, i am ok! :)... All: YAY! :D *They hug Cassie* We was so worried about you! Winslow: Meow! :D *Winslow jumps up at Cassie and licks her cheek, pretty cute it is uh cute, jumps down oh is celebrating* Lizzie: Thank you so much for saving me yesterday, thanks for eating it to prove i could died if i eated it! Stacy: Yes Cassie, Yes ya could be called... A hero! Cassie: *Blushes* A hero? :O... Stampy: You are a hero, Cassie! :D *Everybody keeps calling her a hero* Cassie: Aww... Guys! *Blushes* Lizzie: And Dan! Dan: Yes? Lizzie: Yes ya know.. There IS something i wanna tell ya... We should talk in private? Dan: Sure? *They both talks a little away from the others and is talking* Lizzie: Yes Dan, i was going to ask you something... Dan: What? :O... Lizzie: Well, i... Always think you is sweet, always did! Dan: What? Wow... Tbh, you are cute, Lizzie... I like ya too! *Dan and Lizzie smiles at each other and tries to kiss but Winslow is blocking them from kissing now* *Both kiss Winslow by mistake* Dan: Huh? Winslow! :/? Winslow: Meow! *Dan and Lizzie looks at each other again and laughs and blushes* Cassie: Guys! That was nothing special, was it nothing? I guess i was... A hero? Sparkelz: Only if TorqueDawg saw all this! Stacy: He should learn that Cassie is not a jerk after all! *Winslow goes to Cassie* Cassie: Aw, come here my Winslow, come here, come here! *Here, she picks Winslow up and hugs him* You are my friend... They too! I guess they are worth alive after all since they saved me... *Stampy throws an egg at Cassie* Stampy: Your it! Egg fight! *All of them throws eggs at each other* Cassie: -_- Maybe not... *She gets an egg covering her face again* *Winslow licks Cassie's egg face then a closing iris is around Winslow and he meows and smiles then winks at the camera as the episode ends here* *Text says "THE END!" *End credits is played and this is the ending... Sorry i tried* *End of Part 3 and this was finale part, hope ya like it!* Category:Blog posts